Crab Cakes
''CRAB CAKES: Barnacle Bobs' Tale The Commercial "Come on down to Barnacle Bob's Seafood where we serve the best crab in town!" shouted the commercial from the TV. The thing was Barnacle Bob's seafood really did serve the best crab in town maybe even in the country just ask anybody. Even the president will agree the crab at Barnacle Bob's is the best. Now everyone who went to the resturant always ordered the crab. Crab legs, crab salad, even crab martinis they served it all. But the best dish Barnacle Bob's serves is the crab cakes. Those cakes were so popular that every March 14th the resturant would have their annual Crab Fest. All day people from countries around the world would come to eat the crab and then their was the Crab Cake Competion. An eating competion that involved not hot dogs but crab cakes and unlike hot dog eating contest nobody wanted to quit eating those delicious crab cakes. But on March 14th, 2005 Barnacle Bob expirienced a day he would never forget. Preparing for Crab Fest "Barnacle Bob's where serving crab is our job!" chanted the commercial jingle. "Johnny!" shouted Barnacle Bob. "Turn that TV off and get back to work!" "Yes sir!" said Johnny. Now to tell you the truth Johnny Blitzer was the worst employee ever. Always slacking off and never getting anything done. "Come on boy, we have to prepare ,this years Crab Fest is said to be the biggest one ever!" said Barnacle Bob "Yeah yeah" sighed Johnny. "Now where is Sophia?" asked Barnacle Bob. "Shes preparing the cakes." answered Johnny."Why can't you be more like your cousin?" asked Barnacle Bob. "She alway gets everything done why can't you?" "I don't know, why can't you be a better uncle?" asked Johnny. "Why you little brat!" shouted Bob. "Don't backtalk me now go and get some more crab!" "Aye aye captain!" said Johnny sarcasticaly. Then he went to the beach to fetch the crab. The Listener "Click click snip snip!" went the crab as Johnny picked it up. "Ouch!" he shouted as it pinched him. "Oh you little pain gosh this is all my Uncles fault why did he have to open a seafood resturant that was famous for crab!" shouted Johnny. "It couldve been anything that didnt fight clams, oysters, or even scallops! but no it had to be '''CRAB'! he yelled. Little did Johnny know that underneath his feet was a beast listening to his every word. This beast was Claws, a gigantic crab that had terrorised crab fishermen in the medieval times. But as soon as Johnny uttered the word crab he woke up and began to watch Johnny walk away and as soon as he stepped off of Claws shell he surfaced. Claws "Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" shouted Johnny as he turned around to see a gigantic crab come out of the sand. He quickly turned and ran dropping the bucket of crabs behind him as he ran toward Barnacle Bob's Seafood. He ran through the back door and locked it. "Johnny what took you so long and wheres the crab?" asked Bob. Out of breath Johnny said "Ggggiant cccrab" "Boy what are you talking about?" said Bob angrly. Then all of a sudden a giant claw crashed through the back door and grabbed Dan the dishwasher by his boot. "HELP!" he screamed as he was dragged away to his death. "What was that?" Barnacle Bob asked scared. Johnny answered "GIANT CRAB!". Then Claws crashed through the back wall. Barnacle Bob yelled at Johnny "Run!" they ran into the dining room as the crab made his way into the kitchen. "Bob what are you doing!" shouted Jim one of the waiters. "And wheres Sophia?" asked Tim another waiter. Johnny and Bob looked at each other with scared faces and screamed together "SOPHIA!" The Plan "Do do do dum dum!" hummed Sophia as she readied the crab cakes. BOOM! a giant leg crashed just behind Sophia just barely missing her. "Aaaaaahh!" she screamed dropping the crab cakes. Then a giant claw crashed down and grabbed her by her boot. "HELP!" she yelled as she was dragged out of the resturant. "Oh no Sophia!" yelled Barnacle Bob as he saw the crab picking her up. "Bob what going on?" asked Jim. "No time to explain!" yelled Bob. "We have to save Sophia from a giant crab!" "What!?!" yelled Tim. "Like I said no time to explain now go get the rope and spears of the wall!" yelled Bob. Now as you know many resturants have decorations and Barnacle Bob's Seafood has old fishing tools like nets, rope, and old harpoon spears. "Alright everybody know the plan?" asked Bob. "Yes!" yelled the employees in unision. "Alright lets get this thing!" yelled Bob as he and the others went in the Kitchen to find Sophia and the crab were gone. "Where are they?" yelled Bob. "Umm Uncle..." said Johnny. "What?" asked Bob. He then looked where Johnny was pointing. "Oh No!" said Bob as he saw the crab on the beach about to eat Sophia. Saving Sophia Bob and the employees ran to the beach just in time. "Uncle HELP!" screamed Sophia. "Alright men get ready...." said Bob "Now!" shouted Bob as he and the others threw their spears with ropes attached into the beast. "RRRRRRRRR!" wailed Claws dropping Sophia. "Sophia get away!" shouted Bob. "No I want to help!" said Sophia. "Just stand back!" yelled Bob. "Alright men pull!" yelled Bob. The men pulled their ropes bringing the beast down. "Alright now!" said Bob. The men then implanted another spear into the rope leaving the beast immobile. "We did it!" yelled Jim. "Yeah!" said Tim. But just then Claws freed two of his lega and impaled Jim and Tim. "No!" yelled Bob as the crab freed himself. Bob Strikes Back "Sophia grab that rope!" yelled Bob. Sophia grabbed the rope just as Bob and Johnny grabbed theirs. "Pull!" yelled Bob. They pulled on the ropes when the unspeakable happend. Sophia and Johnny's ropes snapped. Claw through Bob with the rope on his back. "Uncle!" yelled Sophia. "Get out of here both of you!" yelled Bob "We can't leave you!" said Johnny. "I'll be fine now go its to dangerous to stay!" said Bob. Barnacle Bob watched Sophia and Johnny run back to the resturant when the crab threw him off. "Ah!" yelled Bob as he hit the ground. He then picked up a spear and said "You have destroyed my kitchen, killed 3 of my employees and put my niece in danger now you are going to pay!" "RRRRRRRRRRR!" roared Claws. "Aaaaaaaah!" Bob yelled as he charge with the spear dodging the crabs attacks. Then he drove the spear in the soft brain of the crab killing it with one blow. The Worlds Largest Crab Cake Sophia and Johnny ran to their uncle. "Uncle you did it!" yelled Sophia. "Yeah but the crab cakes are destroyed now how are you supposed to have your annual Crab Cake Competion?" asked Johnny. "I have an idea........." said Barnacle Bob. "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE 5TH ANNUAL CRAB FEST!" shouted Barnacle Bob. "NOW WHOS READY FOR THE CRAB......CAKE........COMPETION!!!!!" he shouted as the crowd cheered. "I HAVE TO INFORM YOU THOUGH WE DON'T HAVE SINGLE CRAB CAKES WE HAVE SOMTHING EVEN BETTER!" said Bob "WE ARE SCOOPING OUT PLATES OF THE WORLDS LARGEST CRAB CAKE NICKNAMED CLAWS!" "WOOOOOO!!!" shouted the crowd. "LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" Bob said as the competitors started eating. And to this day you can still go to Barnacle Bob's Seafood and see the shell of the worlds largest crab cake but the real treasure is a blood stained spear hanging over a normal booth.